


Shadows

by Cookiecat33Ori



Series: The Champions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dawn being an asshole, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon trainer Barry, Pokemon trainer Dawn, Professor assistant Lucas, she gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat33Ori/pseuds/Cookiecat33Ori
Summary: Dawn is a typical person, get a pokemon, go on the league journey for a while, then return home with a couple of badges, and continue with her life normally.But then Professor Rowan gives her the task to complete the Pokedex with her best friend, Barry and his assistant, Lucas and that was fine, something to do and then go home when it's done.Then Team Galatic starts attacking and trying to capture certain pokemon for a screwed up plan with a (not so great at his job) Interpol agent, called Looker, behind them.Then they learn that she, Barry, and Lucas are Champions of Legendary Pokemon that she believed that they were only in legends and the birthmark on her back she had was the Wings of Giratina.Now having to face Cyrus to save the other Legendaries, Dawn wasn't a typical person from the beginning.





	1. Prologue

The sky was a deep red and the clouds were a shade of green.

Dawn felt nothing of the bark of ivy cover tree when she touched it and her feet being sunk into the mossy grass. 

The clouds rumbled and pokeballs started falling, shattering when they touch the ground. 

“Your dreams are strange.” 

She turned to see a shadow almost staring at her, the voice gravelly and demonic. She didn't speak, she couldn't. It felt like something was stuck in her throat, wedge deep by some powerful source.

“You are a strange one, aren't you. I have never seen someone like this before.”

The steady of the abnormal rainstorm quickened and the sky changed to an inky color. 

“So tell me human. Who are you? What are you?” This time the thing was attached to her back, sprouting out of her birthmark. 

The force in her throat didn't lessen, but she managed to get a single word out her mouth without realizing it. 

“Champion.”


	2. Chapter 1

_“DAWN!”_

Forcibly pulled from her strange dream, still tired and slightly dizzy, Dawn sat straight up on her couch in her room. 

The TV was still on the news channel she fell asleep and she was still in her outdoors clothing including shoes. 

Arceus, she must've been so drained from her friend's, Berry's hollering this morning about whatever he crazy now and the boringness of the channel that it put her right to sleep.

“What is it now Berry?” She growled at him, while she averts her eyes to the TV, blaring about a red Gyarados that showed up at Johto. Like she would care about things happening in Johto.

“Haven't you heard! Professor Rowan has come back from Johto, if we ask him, he might give us Pokemon!” The fact of having her own Pokemon did sound appealing to Dawn, but she always knew there was a catch with her old friend. 

“But?” Her eyes moving back to her friend as she shut off the TV. 

“Well, we just need to the other town, get the Pokemon, and then travel the region. Going on the league challenge!” 

“Really? I don't want to do the League.” She said resting her chin on her hand. 

“What!? Come on! We have been talking about this since we were little kids! You know, get the Pokemon, head out together, battle, train, before we'll have to face against each other for the title of champion! It's the dream, Dawn!”

“I'm not saying you shouldn't do the League, go for it, I don't care. I'm just saying I don't want to it.”

“Ugh! You always do this! As soon as we get close to something, you go ahead and give up on it!” 

“Woah, Woah. I'm still coming to get my pokemon,” No way in hell is he going to spoil her good right now, “But I might think about it.”

“Great! Let's go!” He immediately jumped up and grabbed her wrist, tugging her downstairs.

“Wait! Where!”

“To Professor Rowan's! We have to get there now!”

“It's 6 pm! It's practically dark outside!”

“Who cares, let's go!”

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

“Just so you know, if we get attacked, I'm leaving you for dead,” Dawn said, arms crossed as she looked her friend's stupid idea. He was going to try to run to the other town before the Pokemon can get him.

“Hey! That's not funny! And this is going to work!”

“It wasn't a joke, Pearl.” Slight smirking at his fear. 

Taking a second to collect his nerve, Berry started to run to the tall grass, before a bellowing voice came from behind them. 

“STOP.” 

Her head shot to look behind her, seeing an old, mustached man in a trench coat. 

“What in the absolute hell do you children think you are doing?” The man said harshly to the two. Children? Please. Dawn was 16, almost an adult, not a middle schooler. But, she had to be sweet to the old man, put up an image she knew he would fall for.

“Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I tried to talk him out of it, but he's really stubborn, I hope you can forgive me.”

“It's fine, dear, but you both should know better. It is very dangerous out there, even with Pokemon. People can die from being careless.”

“But! But! There's a bunch of Bidoof and Starly in there, not enough to kill you.” Barry exclaimed.

“Oh really, young mister then how do you explain the cases of teens dying from rabid Pokemon.” The man glaring at the two, “There has been a disease spreading around lately and it's important to be safe. So tell me, why were you two going to run into the tall grass?”

“Well, you’re Professor Rowan, right?” Barry asked, taking a couple of steps forward.

“I am, why do you ask?” The professor raised an eyebrow at Barry.

“Well, sir!” Barry quickly putting his arm around Dawn’s shoulders, “Dawn and I would like to get some Pokemon from you.”

“You would? Do you know that those Pokemon are for the League only? You two think you’re up for that?”

The league only! That darn devil horn blonde! Someone is going to get his shins kicked the moment they are alone.

“Yes! Yes, we are! Isn’t that right, Dawn?”

Rolling her eyes, she said, “Yeah, I suppose so.” She really didn’t want to be dealing with this right now.

“See!”

The man muttered something to himself for a little bit before taking a step towards them. 

“What do you think about Pokemon? Do you care for them like anyone else or do you think of them nothing more than dirt? Many corrupt people live in this world can do many terrible things to a pokemon.”

“I care about them! Me and my future Pokemon will be an unstoppable force, ready to take anyone down! Right Dawn.”

“They’re fine, I guess. I never really been close to one.”

“Stop joking Dawn! Remember that Starly we saw when we were kids! The one with the broken wing!”

“Oh yeah. You took it home and took care of it. I guess I just never get attached to anything. It’s just how I am.” 

“Dawn.”

“I like them, is that what you want me to say? I kinda like them.”

“Alright, you two. You can get one, let me just find my suitcase first.”

“Professor Rowan!” A new voice came into the area and a boy with a red hat and blue coat came running. “I found your suitcase, it was by a lake near here.” 

“Oh, thank you, Lucas.” The man taking the suitcase. “This is Dawn and um.”

“Barry! Sir.”

“Yes. Yes. Barry. They convinced me to give them pokemon.”

“Are you sure, sir? They don’t really like they would fit to be trainers.” Lucas arched his eyebrows at the two.

“Oh really? I’ll show you jerk. I’m gonna beat that look right off of your face. Stick up your ass jerk.”

“I’m sure they’ll do fine. You trust my opinion, right?”

The boy gulped and said, “Yes sir,” before going quiet.

The professor than released three pokemon, one looking like money, the other looking like a turtle, and the last looking like a penguin. 

Immediately, Dawn scooped up the penguin one and hold it up and yelled, “This one!”

“Pip piplup!” 

“Yes! Yes! It’s so cute! Oh my Arceus it can squeak!” Hugging the pokemon and twirling around with it.

“Ah, Piplup. I’m sure you two will get along pretty well,” Rowan commented on the girl’s enthusiasm. 

“Well, she isn’t really picky. What about you, Berry?” Lucas said.

“Hm, how about this one?” Pointing at the turtle.

“Ah, Turtwig. A slow one, but it has good attack stats. You can nickname your pokemon as well.”

Gasping Dawn turned to the professor, “We can!? Yes!”

“Yeah. It’s known to increase your bond with your pokemon.”

She looked to Piplup, it gives out a crip of delight, she asks, “Is my Piplup a boy or a girl?”

“Boy.”

“Hm,” Giving a smile to the small creature, “How about Derek.”

“Nice name- Wait, what! Isn’t that a bit too harsh to a little guy?” Lucas exclaimed. 

“Derek!? Isn’t that a human name!? Isn’t that a bit too weird?” Barry said.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll grow into it. After all, I’m going to be the one training him. I want him to start at the same level as me.” She said noticing the professors smirk at the comment she made. 

“Well, you two better be going home, don’t want to worry your parents. And make sure to visit my lab in the morning, I want to talk to both of you before you go off.

“Oh, we will! Bye Professor! Bye Lucas! Thanks for the pokemon.” Barry yelled out as Dawn waved goodbye as she went home.

This was actually a good day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn had one job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but to make it up, I'll do another update straight after this.

“Aw. What a cute, little guy!” Dawn's mother said to Derek, scratching the Piplup under the chin causing him to chirp.

“Yup! That's why I choose him,” It was dinner and normally the time when the two would watch TV, but instead Dawn showed off her new Pokemon on the couch. 

“I can't believe he just gave him to you. What sort of charm did you pull out this time.”

“I don't know, he just asked us about what think of pokemon and just gave them to us. I guess he just liked my answer.” 

“I'm surprised really. Normally kids would have to join the league challenge in order to a pokemon professor or sometimes have a really good reason. How did you convince him?”

“Well, Mom.” Her mother was a worrier ever since her father died, wanting to keep Dawn safe and wanting her to get a higher education while having a pokemon to help her like her mother and Dew, their Urasrang, “I’m kinda taking the league challenge. Or at least Barry is making me do the league.”

Her face turned sour, “No. Absolutely not. We both thought that going to school was the best idea. You’re not changing your mind all of a sudden again.”

“What? I change my mind a lot. It’s not like I can start later. Lots of people do, so what's wrong with?”

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong!? You can get killed! Hurt! You can hurt others. You could, you could.” Her mother then buried her face in her hands, in deep thought. 

“Why do you think I could hurt somebody, Mom? I would never do that.” 

Putting a heavy hand on her shoulder as her mother spoke a harsh tone, “The wilderness brings the worst out of people. Being alone for too long can damage people if they don’t do anything about it. I just. I just feel like you are not readily being on your own just yet.”

“Mom. I’m 16. Kids are already starting doing their journeys, I thought it might be fun. It’s not like I would go that far. Maybe collect a few badges and come back during the spring.” 

“Those kids aren’t like you. They’re mature enough to handle it. They won’t. They won’t.”

“They won’t what, Mom? What are you babbling about?”

Her mother’s eyes bore into her head, looking at her with fear. Not fear of what could happen to her, but seemingly what she could do. 

Does her mother have that little trust in her?

“Mom, trust me. I will never try to hurt someone.”

There was a long pause, her mother face scrunched up and sighed.

“I guess so, but you have to come back in the spring.”


	4. Chapter 3

Dawn felt dead tired. 

Last night, she spent her extra time researching extra tips and tricks and planned her pokemon team to be the most effective against the gym leaders and league members. Also looking something up about Rowan that never got settled by their meeting.

Now, in the morning she was paying the consequences for it because Barry ran ahead of her. 

Arceus, where does he get his energy! She could barely get out of bed at six when she got enough sleep, while this kid could be a maniac to dawn to dust!

Trudging through the tall grass, she let out a groan as she saw the familiar blue hair male come to her.

“Morning Dawn! How your night been?”

“Fine,” She said, rolling her eyes, “Mom was a little freaked out on me going on a journey, but she agreed to it in the end.” 

“Ha, guess your mom is just worried about you, nothing too bad.”

“You can say that,” She grunted as she started to walk to the town. 

“Hey.” 

Dawn turned back to the male, “What?” Annoyance laced in her voice. 

“Look, I can see you’re still upset about what I said yesterday, so I’m sorry. I hope we get to start over and work on this journey together on new grounds, so,” Lucas said, taking a deep breath and holding his hand out, “My name is Lucas Diamond. I work as Professor Rowan’s assistant to help his research about Pokemon. I hope we can get along and work well together.”

Wow. This guy is really trying to do something. Good for him.

“Let’s just head to Sandgem Town. Something tells me that we shouldn’t leave the Professor waiting,” Dawn said turning back to the road and ignoring Lucas’ way of admen. 

“Hey! Wait! What? Uh. Ugh. Yeah, we probably should,” he said, defeated. 

“Oh yeah, Diamond. It’s Dawn Platinum. Pokemon Trainer, I guess.” 

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

After a short walk to the town, Lucas insisted on giving Dawn a tour of the bigger town. It was very simple but stupid. Showing her all the basic places a Pokemon Trainer to get their supplies and to be healed, like if she was a toddler or something. She might be new, but she certainly knows what she’s doing! 

“And here’s the Professor’s lab! Nice place isn’t it? I’ve been playing around here since I was a kid!”

“Yeah, it is- wait, you live here? You’re from here?!” That was a surprise.

“Huh? Well yeah! Where did you think I was from?”

“Johto, of course! The guy had been hanging around there for the last couple of months, so it would make sense for the guy to pick up some wide-eyed intern for a summer job! Otherwise, why haven’t I seen you before? You’re talking to the girl who jumped off that bridge we just passed every summer!”

“Wouldn’t I have an accent if I was from Johto? And we talked before!”

“Huh?”

“I was the one who told you to not throw Berry off the bridge!”

**6 years earlier**

“Alright, everyone. It is the day that Barry shows that he is worthy to be with us. He’s going to jump off the bridge!”

It was a warm summer day, the bug pokemon buzzing in the distance filling the silence. Dawn had shorter hair compare to her current version with a pink bow on top of her hair and braces in her mouth. Besides her was a frightened Barry, still looking like his current version just smaller.

“Oh yeah! We’ve been waiting for this forever!” A boy said Daniel who later moved to Galar a few months after the day.

“Don’t worry Barry! We all did it before!” Sophie cheered, she stopped hanging out with them a couple of years later. 

“I’m not sure guys. We can always go to the park or something.” The usually very energetic boy said quietly. 

“Nope! Come on! It’s easy! You saw me do it hundreds of times, now it’s your turn.”

“You guys are idiots.” A new voice interjected in. It was a boy with big glasses covering his face and messy blue hair that went his shoulders. 

“Ey! What are you talking about Glasses?” Dawn said defensively. 

“Glasses? Is that the best thing you can come up with? Either way, it’s a really stupid thing to do? You can lose a shoe or get yourself hurt, even if you have done it before.”

“And how do you know that?” The bluenette squinting her eyes at the boy.

“Can’t you tell? It’s shallower than yesterday, so you should do something else.”

“Ha! Is that all? No problem. Daniel! Let’s show him that he’s wrong.”

“Huh? Why me? Why not you, Dawn! You came up with the game in the first place!”

“I’m giving Berry some courage to do this! After all, you’re not doing anything anyway!”

After mumbling how stupid this was, he got onto the other side of the railing, took a deep breath, and jumping into the river. After a little bit, he was to the surface, yelling, “Clear from down here!”

“See! Safe! Come on Barry, we’re losing daylight every second you be a coward!”

“Wait! We could do this tomorrow! After all, my mom will be mad if I come back wet at this hour!”

“It’ll take an hour for us to get dry in this weather and it’s 4 pm! Practically early! So, let GO!” The girl finally got the boy over the rail. Then he jumped into the water.

Quiet.

Dawn huffed and jumped over the rail then laughing.

“Hey! This isn’t so bad!” They both shared a smile, not noticing the glasses boy left them mumbling under his breath.

**Now**

“Glasses?! No wonder you were so pissy with us when we met at route 413! You knew us when were stupid 10-year-olds and thought we haven’t changed a bit!” She put her hands on her hips and huffed a bit.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the bad nickname, “I admit that was probably a bad call, but as I said, let’s try again. We will be meeting and going to have to work with each other during this journey.”

What? What the hell is he, oh god no.

She groaned, of course, the old man didn’t mention that. 

“So we’re working together now. Was that what the old man wanted to talk us about right?”

“Oh shit. Um yes?”

“You know, I’m not surprised. That man apparently got some secrets hidden under his sleeves, or that could just be the internet talking.” 

During her time researching, she uncovered some shady stuff about Rowan. While a kind, but tough man, no one really heard about him before he became a professor and worked with Professor Oak. Very suspicious, especially for someone like a Professor. 

Lucas's mouth was a gap and then shook his head. “Leave your shit-talking for later, let’s see the professor so he doesn’t call us for being late. After all, he is a busy man.”

Right as the two were going to head in, Barry came barging out and smack into Dawn, sending both of them to the ground. 

“Sorry!”

“Ugh! Look where you are going next time! Just get off of me and we’ll be cool.”

“Oh, my,” The professor said as he stepped out of the lab, “I never expect to see this happen again, but I guess it was bound to happen with Barry running off.”

After the two teens got up, Dawn kept a grip on the blonde to keep him from running. 

“Come on! It’s time for the biggest, the best adventure in our lives and I can’t wait for that!”

“Wait, you forgot something.” Rowan scorned Barry. 

“What’s that?”

“Seeing that Dawn is here, I might as well repeat myself.” He cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Since you two are going on the league journey and you have pokemon from me, I want you two to do a special task for me.”

What?

“I want you three to capture all the different types of pokemon in the region and have them recorded into this device.” He handed Barry and Dawn a red device. “This is a PokeDex.”

Okay, this man has lost it. How many pokemon are there? Like there’s over 400 and it keeps growing with each passing year. No way a small group can complete this. Dawn totally didn’t see why the other two are so excited to do this task. 

“I’m sorry, I got to decline, I just want to battle and explore. I don’t really work on this whole thing.”

“I can see that you are intimidated at the possibility of doing, but I assure you this will be an easy, but necessary task for you three to complete. After all, this can help trainers and any inspiring researchers to understand the creatures we live with. Many professors are contributing to this project so any research material is welcomed, new, old, or something to look over again. We can use all the help we can get and I have no doubt you three are up for the job.” Dawn sighed in defeat, can’t get wrong with that. 

“Okay, I’ll help for the future. And well, it can’t be that hard, especially with these guys backing me up. Might help me with my travels too, who knows.”

“Very good. I hope you three will progress well during your journey. I have high hopes for all of you and take this. Goodbye.” Leaving into the building as he gave the TM to each of them.

“So. Who wants to track down a special pokemon?” Barry said with a mischievous smile as Dawn groaned internally.


End file.
